


Metanoia [Year I]

by hufflepuffgirl09



Series: Mischief Managed [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), The Marauder's Map, The Marauders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffgirl09/pseuds/hufflepuffgirl09
Summary: This story goes far back. Even before the First Wizarding War. This story sets in the early days of Voldemorts rising. Just before the war. This story is about four boys who went through Hogwarts as if they'll never leave, and who got through thick and thin together, only for the horrors of war to show one's true colors. With few others who are significant to the story. Four men (and a girl) were jokingly called the disaster of Hogwarts. Were they?James, Sirius, Remus and Peter are the Marauders (not yet.)*NOTE: This is the first year of Marauders*
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Mischief Managed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680709
Comments: 1





	Metanoia [Year I]

**Author's Note:**

> ALL CREDITS TO JK ROWLING

This story goes far back. Even before the First Wizarding War. This story sets in the early days of Voldemorts rising. Right before the war. This story is about four boys who went through Hogwarts as if they'll never leave. Who got through thick and thin together, only for the horrors of war to show one's true colors. With few others who are significant to the story. Four men (and a girl) were many times called the disaster of Hogwarts. Were they?

The Marauders were a bunch of misfits. But this is only the beginning of their story. I will take you down to the exact beginning, the day every witch and wizard at the age of 11 is most excited about it. September 1st.

On the platform 9 ¾, you could see a young boy is about to enter the train. His clothes seemed a little dirty and worn. The white shirt was more grey than white and his collar little yellow from washing. His shoes old almost as him, and few scars on his face show this young boy's face. His parents sent him off, so there he was on the platform, alone, waiting to see if he can get on board.

He tugged a man standing by, ''Sir, can I enter the train?'' 

The man had black hair and held his head high, above his mouth was mustache he seemed proud of. His clothes were far too clean for the boy, the man seemed very uptight, not wanting to answer the boy's question. But another boy next to him looked at him.

''Dad? He asked you something?'' the man looked at his child, then at the boy next to him, ''Yes, you may.'' he answered firm. He noticed the boys scars and his baggy old clothes, knowing he is not from a well family, he could be a muggle.

The young boy got on the train, sat in a compartment and read his book. Only trying to get through the ride without talking to anyone.

The man on the station looked at his son, ''Sirius, did you bring everything you need?'' he asked.

''Yes, father.''

The man nodded. A smaller boy next to him looked at his brother, ''Next year I'll come and we'll go together!'' he spoke in a happy tone.

''Of course Reg, we'll spend all time together, like at home,'' his brother, Sirius replied.

''I'll miss you, but I'll write to you every week, and you have to write to me, deal?'' his brother hugged him quite tight.

''Deal.''

''Sirius, you can enter the train, we have to go, we're having breakfast with your aunt. You must behave yourself, and do not do anything foolish, I don't want you to ruin our house's name. Did you hear me, boy?'' Sirius nodded at his mother's commands.

''Bye mother, bye father, goodbye Reg!'' he waved as he went inside the train.

The platform had filled with people. Parents sending off their kids, and students reuniting and talking about their summer.

Small boy, little chubby was standing. Listening to his parents argue about something he didn't care about. He looked at so many kids running around and going inside, he couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts. 

''Peter, did you hear me?'' his mother looks at him with a stern face.

''What?'' he looked at her, ''You can go in, you know, honey.''

She bends down and fixes his hair, ''I love you, now good luck. And remember that if anything happens, send me an owl, I'll be there in no time.''

He nodded, his mother kissed him and he was off to go.

Excited to go to Hogwarts, little Peter took the suitcase, which was bigger than him, and entered the train. He seemed frightened, as everyone was taller and quite bigger than him. Some didn't even notice him as they walked past him. 

He found a small compartment and sat there. Watching through the windows hoping to get to Hogwarts as soon as possible.

On the other side, another young boy couldn't wait to enter the train, but his parents couldn't let him go.

''Remember James, owl me everything. If anything happens, and be careful,'' his mother fixed his tie and kissed him on the forehead.

''Son, tell us how you quidditch tryouts go. I expect you'll soon be a young Gryffindor chaser!'' his son nodded, full of excitement.

''Bye mom and dad, love you!'' he waved and entered the train.

James was a young boy with messy brown hair, his mother could never brush it enough to be straight. His brown eyes got hidden behind big round glasses his father bought him. His clothes were fancy and well kept, it was no secret his father, Fleamont Potter, was a wealthier man.

James entered a compartment where a young boy with black hair sat.

''Can I?'' the boy nodded.

And finally, the whistle got blown and everyone rushed to enter the train. Including young muggle-born redhead who got crushed by kids who tried to get inside the train.

Her parents waving at her whilst her sister stood next with her arms crossed. Not happy her sister was leaving to be a witch, or as she called her, a freak.

''Lily !'' she looked up and saw her friend on the stairs, ''Sev!'' she hugged him.

''C'mon let's go inside, we have so much to talk about!''

And thus, with another whistle blow, the train for Hogwarts started to go. The first year at Hogwarts was almost there.

They entered a compartment with two boys, one with black hair and another with messy brown hair.

''May we?'' Lily asked and the brunet nodded.

''I'm James Potter, nice to meet you. I can't wait to get to Hogwarts!'' he spoke in a happy tone, the black-haired boy seemed to like him, as well as the redhead.

''I'm Sirius, Black.'' the black-haired kid introduced himself.

''What are your names?'' Sirius asked when neither two kids introduced themselves.

The redhead smiled at them, ''I'm Lily, this is Severus.'' she motioned at Severus who only nodded.

''Can you talk?'' James asked in a rude voice making Sirius next to him laugh.

''No,'' Severus said.

''Sev be nice,'' Lily urged him.

''So, where do you want to go?'' James asked

'‘My whole family has been in Slytherin,’' he said.

‘'Blimey,'’ said James, ‘'and I thought you seemed all right!’' Sirius grinned.

'‘Maybe I’ll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you’ve got the choice?’' James lifted an invisible sword.

‘“Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!” Like my dad. Got a problem with that?" he looked at Severus.

"No. If you'd rather be brawny instead of brainy —" Sirius interrupted him. 

"Where are you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" James laughed out loud along with Sirius, but Lily wasn't a fan of the joke.

''It doesn't matter where we go, the sorting hat knows best,'' she replied and James and Sirius give each other a look

A few hours passed and James and Sirius seemed to get along quite well. Lily and Severus didn't get included in their conversation, but they didn't mind.

Finally, they saw it, the grand castle of Hogwarts. It was dark and the castle had filled with lights, making it look even more magnificent.

After they got out of the train a giant, with long bushy born hair and big born beard was waiting for them.

'''irst years 'ere!'' he repeated.

''He is one large man, isn't he!'' Sirius said in awe.

The man introduced himself, ''I'm Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of 'eys and grounds of Hogwarts, now, we must be goin', follow me!''

The first years got onto little boats and headed to the grounds of Hogwarts their new home.

James and Sirius kept talking and laughing, it seemed as if they are old friends.

Entering the halls of Hogwarts a witch greeted them, an older woman with a pointy hat and stern look.

''Welcome to Hogwarts!'' she said, ''I'm professor McGonagall. The start of-term banquet will begin shortly. Before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will get sorted into your houses. Sorting is a very important ceremony. While you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts.  You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.''

'‘The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.  Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards .  While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points . At the end of the year, the house with the most points gets awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.''

‘'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I would suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.’' she finished.

As they waited a few ghosts accompanied them. Scaring muggle-borns and those who have never seen one. They gasped as they saw many ghosts go through walls talking about whatever topics.

''They are ready for you,'' McGonagall came and directed the first years into the great hall.

The name suited it. The hall was enormous. With four lines of tables placed where students sat. Students with different tie colors, each representing their house. The students wore their uniforms. And above them a dark sky filled with clouds, and underneath candles which light up the room.

In front was a large table where professors were, in the middle, an old man, many recognized as Albus Dumbledore, sat . 

In front was a stool on his an old hat sat. The first years stood in front of it and watched the hat sing a famous song.

_‘Oh, you may not think I’m pretty,_

_But don’t judge on what you see,_

_I’ll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I’m the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There’s nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can’t see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you’ve a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You’ll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don’t be afraid!_

_And don’t get in a flap!_

_You’re in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I’m a Thinking Cap!’_

After he finished the entire great hall erupted with applause.

Professor McGonagall started calling names of nervous first-years to come and get sorted

First, there was a Slytherin, making a table with green colors erupt with applause. Then a Ravenclaw, which made the table with blue colors to applaud.

''Black, Sirius.''

The young man was shaking, his head filled with doubt.

What if he gets put in Slytherin. Is he like his family?

What if he's not. Gryffindor seems a wonderful house.

Sirius sat on the stool, fear in his head. But when the hat got onto his head the first thing it heard was ''Don't.'' And the hat knew.

''All Blacks were Slytherin you know?''

''Am I going to be in Slytherin?'' Sirius asked.

''I see ambition in you, you want to be great, but I see bravery in you, so much bravery, a lion you could be, or? No, not a raven or a badger. I know where to put you.''

The moment next went down in history, ''GRYFFINDOR!'' 

The red table erupted with applause and Sirius couldn't believe it. He broke the family tradition.

His heart was beating loud enough for it to mute the applause. He sat down at the table and shook hands with fellow Gryffindors. What will mother and father say? His head now filled with doubt and anger, regret. What will happen now?

''Evans, Lily.''

The redhead nervous sat at the stool and listened while the hat talked.

''Smart, you could be a great raven, but no, no. You are exactly what you look like.''

Lily smiled, and the hat shouted, ''GRYFFINDOR!''

Another Gryffindor, Sirius applauded as someone he knew was there, ''Congratulations!'' he shook her hand and she smiled, forgetting what happened on the train.

But all along, Severus' heart broke, knowing she never stood a chance as a Slytherin.

A few more passed when another name you'd know got called.

''Lupin, Remus.''

The boy from the station, with scars on his face which kids whispered about, walked towards the stool. McGonagall gave him a small smile.

''Well, what do we have here?''

Remus closed his eyes, but the hat took no longer than a few seconds, ''I know what to do with you.''

''GRYFFINDOR!'' he shouted.

Many Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs went through many Slytherins and Gryffindors. Each table went ecstatic when they had another student joined them.

''Potter, James.''

James Potter walked proud to the stool, knowing he would end up in Gryffindor.

''Do I need to ask you what do you want?'' the hat spoke and James wanted to say but the had already known, ''GRYFFINDOR!''

James jumped from happiness and sat next to Sirius who was as excited as he was.

He looked across from him, there sat the boy with scars, James smiled, ''I like your scars, did you get them in a fight?'' he asked.

Remus got taken off guard, no one spoke of his scars in front of him, usually behind his back, he gulped, ''I g-guess...'' he said.

''Blimey, I'm James,'' he smiled, ''I'm Sirius,'' Sirius spoke.

''Serious about what?'' Remus asked making James laugh, ''I'm Remus.''

They talked for a minute, but Remus didn't seem too excited as the two boys.

''Pettigrew, Peter.''

The chubby blond boy sat on the stool and the hat seemed to have trouble...

''Slytherin or Gryffindor? My, my, I do have a dilemma here.''

''I can be a Gryffindor! I can be brave!'' Peter spoke, but it didn't influence the hat.

''You seek great power, and those who can hand it to you, ambition runs through you, but you seek courage. So much courage.''

In the end, only one choice got left, ''GRYFFINDOR!''

The hat was never wrong.

Peter sat next to Remus, excited. 

''What took him so long?'' Sirius asked Peter, who only shrugged.

They continued to talk and began asking each other questions. James was open and talked in an enthusiastic voice. Sirius talked fast and loud, Peter spoke shorty, no big sentences. Remus didn't speak, he said a few words, but not much.

And thus September first ended. The kids got sorted and their adventures only began.


End file.
